Pepero Kiss
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Pepero Sticks are chocolate covered biscuits which are widely known to bring two people together through a kiss. What happens when Kisshu has a whole box of them, wanting to have some fun with his koneko-chan? T-rated coz what else could it be? :3


**Just something SHORT and undescreptive and random again… I hope you enjoy and please review! :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.**

* * *

Kisshu teleported to a nearby tree, closest to the one where Ichigo stood and began raking the autumn leaves, and hid in its bundle of branches.

He ensured that not a single sound was made, not even the rustling of leaves. But what unfortunately gave him away, was the flock of birds who noisily flapped their wings and fled away from their nests.

The alien probably must've scared them.

_Damn it!_, he mentally slapped himself, and almost lost his balance after feeling nervous in case he was found out.

Which he was, because not a second later did Ichigo look up into the not-so-tall tree and notice a green-haired alien, who nervously stared back down at her.

"What are you doing up there…?" she confusedly asked and chucked the gardening rake away behind her.

Ichigo walked towards the bark of the tree with a confound expression on her face. _Just why is he sitting alone in the weirdest spot ever?_, she thought.

"Um, just…" he hesisitated to say anything, feeling embarrassed that his hiding spot was unwillingly discovered, "watching you…?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes at his pathetic excuse – knowing in fact that he did always spy on her – but inwardly smiled at his cuteness.

"Yeah whatever" she shrugged her shoulders and pretended to look like she didn't care. "But when you think your observation time is over, you could come down and say hello."

Kisshu looked to be thinking about something for a second. Not very later, he perked up at his new idea and yelled down, "why don't you come UP!"

Ichigo looked at him as if he were serious. It wasn't like she could fly, and he knew that. And it wasn't like she could teleport, either. He knew that too.

One thing that did come in advantage, was her cat genes. Who would've ever thought her secret super powers would actually come in handy in and in good use some day?

Ichigo took out her golden pendant from the mini pockets sewn into her red waitress uniform and, once looking all around to make sure that no one was around, kissed its shiny carved surface.

Her whole body glowed a fabulous shade of pink and blue and luminous lights and colours.

A while later, the glowing had eventually faded out and in place of her usual cafe serving dress, a beautiful flowing corset and skirt had taken over her gorgeous build.

Now that she was fully transformed with cat ears and tail poking out with style, she took a couple of large steps back and ran up to the tree before expertely climbing up its long bark till she finally reached the top. It didn't take her long.

Once she advanced closer to Kisshu, who offered a hand to help her up and keep her balance on the large firm branches, she ordinarily sat opposite him. And waited for an answer to, "so what brings you here, today?"

Instead of talking, Kisshu brought his hand behind his back to pull something small and familiar-looking out and show it to her.

"Pepero Sticks" Ichigo shrugged her shoulders and looked from the packet, to Kisshu's amber eyes, and then back to the packet in his hands again. "What about them…?"

"Wanna' try some?" he asked and opened the mini box as she happily nodded her head.

"Yes please!" she responded with hopefulness and joy, and eyed him ripping open the first 'stick' from its packet with his teeth.

Kisshu held one end of it to avoid his fingers touching the other chocolate-covered end, and moved it closer to her mouth.

But before he popped it into her mouth and let her begin munching on it, he retracted his arm back and made her lean forward to get a bite at it.

Ichigo pulled on a sad frown and tried clawing at his hand to get it. He offered it kindly again, but kept on teasing her by taking it back and forth to mess about with her. Again, and again, and again.

Just when she got fed up with his childish misbehaviour, Ichigo accidentally fell forward and crashed her chin onto his chest. Luckily, none of them got hurt. Or fell off.

"Ouch, Koneko-chan" Kisshu gripped one of her shoulders with a free hand to ensure that she was stay put. "That hurt my heart…"

Ichigo stared at him both confusedly and disbelievingly at the same time. She had no clue what he meant by that, but decided to play along and pretend that she did.

"Aww, gomensai!" she pulled him into a tight hug with one arm, then let go of him a few seconds later. The cat-girl stared into his eyes for a while, soon realising what he meant.

Ichigo dropped her gaze onto his chest, the place where her chin had accidentally bumped into, and placed a warm hand onto it. "I didnt mean to hurt you…", she began to explain, but then quickly changed her tone and said, "but it was your fault for teasing me like that!"

"Can you blame me for just wanting to play with my kitten?" he pulled on a fake frown, soon smiling as she lightly smacked his arm and snatched the mini box away from him.

The redhead observed the packet all over, reading the fine details and switching it from hand to hand. "Why out of all foods, do want to share these with me?" she cluelessly asked and handed them back.

"Well… do you want them or not?" he repeated again and waited for the right answer. She adorably nodded, and he couldn't help but lovingly sigh at the sight of her cute cat ears.

"Very well" Kisshu said and placed one end of the chocolate covered stick in his mouth, beckoning her to start eating from the other side. "Eat up" he attractively winked and ordered while gritting his teeth.

Ichigo was purely bewildered as she looked at the way he was begining to chew his side, and at the same time leaned towards her to offer the other end.

She quickly snapped forward and started eating her end, afraid that he'd either finish before she did or that she won't get any at all.

The delicious treat between them began to shorten in length, and sooner or later it had shrunk so small, that their lips were only an inch appart. It snapped in half, and that's when their mouthes were already attached to each other's.

They began kissing one another. Passionately.

Now Ichigo knew why they were so popular for couples to buy. _So that's why he wanted to share them_, she thought and felt him smirk once in between his kiss, _clever boy…_

About a minute later, they began running out of air and Ichigo had to reluctantly break off to catch herself a breath.

"K-Kisshu…" she managed to whisper as she lovingly stared into his eyes, shuffling closer at the same time. "That was amazing!"

"I know" he nodded, then grabbed for another one. "Want some more?"

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, she stole the Pepero stick away from his grasp and quickly popped it into her mouth.

Slowly, she began to lean backwards and watch how he'd follow after her, until her back touched the large and very wide branch. Now he was the 'kitty' whom she began to 'play' with.

He moved forward till his torso touched hers and they both went back to eating the tasty biscuit again, until it eventually shortened so much that their lips met after that.

They kissed more than a dozen times, each one getting exciting than the last. As many as the number of chocolatey sticks there were.

Unfortunately, and when the day was begining to end, the box became empty with not a single sweet left.

But that didn't stop them snogging…

* * *

**WOW that was _rushed_! This oneshot only took maybe an hour to write, or something – and I know the whole idea is dumb and silly, but I think it's quite cute. Tell me what you think please!**

**Oh, and Pepero Sticks (hehe, it's a funny name!) are the same thing as Pocky, just Korean version... and better.  
**

**So, um yeah… *drops to the floor and begs on knees*… PLEEZ REVIEW ~ nya! :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
